


Callum tells the truth.

by HighwayMitchell



Category: Ballum, EastEnders
Genre: Ben Mitchell - Freeform, Callum Highway, Coming Out, EastEnders - Freeform, F/M, Gay, LGBT, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighwayMitchell/pseuds/HighwayMitchell
Summary: Callum now knew exactly what he wanted and what he needed to do in order to get it, so he did.





	1. The truth

It had been two months since that night in the park, the night in which they had shared their first kiss.

A week later and Callum had cut all contact between himself and Ben, told the smaller man he couldn’t cope with the smart remarks anymore. He was doing everything he could to avoid bumping into him, seeing him or even having to speak to him.

Ben had no idea how much he liked Callum until he had started to see him less.

Ben had started to do everything he could to try and get Callum’s attention, going on dates, kissing other men right in front of him and going to the funeral parlour to ‘see Jay’ when he knew that Callum was going to be working.

Any time he did go to the funeral parlour Callum would make an excuse to leave the second he’d see Ben. Breaking Ben’s heart that little bit more every time he did it.

Even though Callum didn’t show it, Ben was his every thought, it didn’t matter what he was doing, Ben was always in the back of his mind, the feeling of his soft lips against his own, the way Ben’s touch made Callum’s whole body feel like electricity was flowing right through him.

He’d realised that he likes Ben.

Forcing everything with Whitney was getting harder and harder, he didn’t know how much longer he could keep going with Whitney, the wedding and everything else she was planning.

~

Ben had now stopped going on dates, going home with randoms because he knew that it didn’t matter what he did, he wasn’t going to be able to get away from wanting Callum with every fibre of his being any time soon. Instead, he had decided that he was just going to focus on himself and his family.

Lexi was Ben’s everything, the person he loved the most in the whole world, the girl he’d do absolutely anything for.

That’s why when Callum walked out of the vic doors and seen Ben with his daughter in the middle of the square he could do nothing but watch, not caring if it looked like he was staring. 

Ben was throwing Lexi up and down, catching her in his arms every time Lexi came back to him. Lexi’s giggles ran through Callum’s ears, making him wish he could be a part of their family.

Ben had noticed Callum now, didn’t know whether to give a dirty look or a smile. That was until Callum had given Ben a big smile, grinning from ear to ear. Ben smiled back at Callum like nothing bad had ever happened.

Callum wanted Ben and was going to make sure he would get him.

Callum knew what he had to do, so he made the walk to the flat for him to be able to do it.

Callum entered the flat he shared with his fiancé, knowing he was about to shatter Whitney’s heart into a million pieces.

“Callum, is that you?” Whitney called from their bedroom.

“Yeah it’s me, listen Whitney we need to talk.”

“Okay, what’s wrong?” Whitney asked concerned, when Callum didn’t speak she said “You’re worrying me now.”

“Sit down, I’ve got to tell you something.” Callum said, now realising this was going to be much harder than he had thought possible.

Whitney moved to the sofa where she sat looking at Callum expectantly.

“Please let me say everything before you say anything, because I won’t be able to say it if you don’t.” Callum pleaded with her.

“Okay”

~

“I... I cheated on you.... with Ben Mitchell, the night before I proposed to you” Callum blurted out, feeling like the world had been lifted off his shoulders.

Whitney was now standing at this point, tears streaming down her face.

“What?” She asked.

“I couldn’t keep lying to you anymore, I can’t do this Whit, I can’t marry you, I can’t love you in the way I wish I could.” Callum said, now overcome with tears.

“What are you saying, Callum?” Whitney asked him, voice cracking whilst she cried.

“I’m... I’m gay Whit” Callum whispered, so low he doubted that she had even heard him.

Whitney walked over to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of wine and poured herself a glass.

After taking a mouthful of wine she turned to look at Callum.

“So, what?” She raised her voice “Do you love Ben now or what?” She asked him, not knowing if she even wanted to know the answer.

Callum didn’t know what to say, he stood there paused as if the world had frozen. It was like he was in a daze until he heard Whitney shout at him.

“Do you love him Callum?” She shouted, louder than he’d ever heard her shout before

“Yes! I love him!” Callum shouted back, not realising what he’s said until it’s out there.

She threw the glass at the wall, missing Callum’s head by inches.

“Get out.” Whitney told him, voice low.

“What?” Callum asked, confused.

“Will you get out before I do something I’ll regret!” Whitney roared at him.

And with that, Callum left the flat.


	2. Callum chose Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum tells Ben he’s decided what he wants

Callum was obviously upset at how much he had hurt Whitney but at least now she was able to move on and find someone who can love her and want to be with her just and much as she loves and wants them.

Callum made his way from the flat to the Beale house reaching the back gate in a matter of minutes, opening the gate he started to get nervous. He didn’t know exactly what he was going to say to Ben, didn’t know if Ben would even want to try having a relationship with Callum, but little did Callum know that was all Ben had wanted since the night in the park.

Callum knocked on the back door, loud enough to make sure someone would hear, Ben opened the door and once he seen that it was Callum standing there he had a confused look on his face.

“Uh what?.... what are you doing here?” Ben asked him. Since Callum had cut all contact, they weren’t friends, they were nothing.

“I hope I’m not interrupting your day with Lexi but I really need to talk to you.” Callum told him, light smile on his face, eyes a tad bloodshot. Ben could tell Callum had been crying and invited him in.

Both boys were now standing in the kitchen, after a few minutes of silence, Ben spoke first.

“Don’t worry, you’re not interrupting anything, Lola came to get Lexi to take her for dinner over at Billy’s, what is it you need to talk to me about?” Ben said as he was concerned, had never seen Callum act so weird before, he knew Callum was a bit of a dork but this was just plain weird.

Callum froze for a second, causing Ben to speak again.

“I mean Callum you haven’t spoken to me in almost two months now, you’ve done everything you possibly could to get away from me and that really hurt me, so what are you so desperate to tell me that you came here after you’ve clearly been crying, Callum.” Slight pause, Ben continues his words “And then today I catch you staring at me... I won’t lie, it was nice to see you smile at me but it’s weird.” Ben told him, reminding Callum how he had made Ben feel.

Callum finally spoke “I told her.” and it was all he was able to get out at that particular second.

“You told who what?” Ben questioned.

“Whitney, I told her, I told her about the night in the park, us, I told her everything, she finished it... we’re over.” Callum blurted out to him.

“Callum... I’m so proud of you.” Ben said so softly, as if he was talking to his daughter, pulling Callum in to hug him.

The older man fell into Ben’s arms and they stood there, holding each other for a few minutes, every time Ben went go to let go or move away, Callum would pull him closer, if that was even possible.

Finally, Callum pulled away from Ben, a smile starting to appear upon his face.

“But Callum, as proud as I am of you, there is no us.” Ben stated to him, starting to feel sad as the words left his mouth.

Callum chuckled at Ben’s words, causing a confused look to appear on Ben’s face once again.

“Ben I... I don’t think you’re understanding what I’m trying to say.” Callum said, still chuckling.

“So Callum, tell me what you’re trying to say, make me understand what you’re doing here.” Ben said to the man he had been dreaming about spending the rest of his life with for the past couple of weeks.

“I told Whitney about you and I so that we could be together, remember when you said that I couldn’t lie to myself, that it would rip me apart? ... you told me that I had to listen to my heart, Ben, you were right and as hard as it was to do it, I knew you were right but I really know it now.” Callum explained.

Ben was now stood looking directly at Callum, realising that Callum had turned his life upside down.

“Ben, I choose you, I want you.” Callum said, telling ben exactly how he feels and what he feels.

“What makes you think I want to be with you, Callum?” Ben says, calculating his words. Callum’s face drops, like all the life had been taken out of him.

Callum turns to walk to the door, Ben stopping him from doing so.

“Wait, Callum, sorry... I was kidding, find it hard to be sincere.” Ben told him cautiously.

“Find it hard to do anything but.” Callum said back to him, no life in his words.

Looking into his eyes “That’s why I like ya.” Came from Ben’s mouth before he had a chance to stop it.

Callum moved toward Ben, now looking down at him, could tell he was being sincere noticing the sparkle that had now appeared in Ben’s eyes.

Callum’s right hand found Ben’s hand as his other hand came up to cup Ben’s jaw.

“Are you sure Callum?” Ben asked him.

Without answering the smaller man audibly, giving him a slight nod instead, Callum leaned down and put his lips on Ben’s.

Ben’s hand came around Callum’s waist, both men getting more into the kiss as time passed, both pulling each other closer, both unable to get enough of each other.

Ben pulled away first, worried he was dreaming or something like that.

“Are you sure you’re ready Callum?” Ben questioned “We can go at whatever pace you want.” Ben continued, looking up into Callum’s eyes, now mirroring the sparkle that was in Ben’s eyes also.

“I’m ready Ben, I’ve never been so ready in my life... I want you... and only you, I’m so ready Ben.” Callum reassured him.

Callum kissed Ben again, harder, more passionately this time. 

Callum pulled away, only about an inch “I like you too, by the way” he told Ben, forehead touching Ben’s own.

“Yeah?” Ben questioned.

“Yeah” Callum replied, never being so sure of something in his life.


End file.
